I'm Not A Stranger, No I'm Yours
by BarbieEcho
Summary: Of Crippled Anger and Tears That Still Drip Sore. While The Volturi Prepare For Battle Against The Rest Of The Vampire Race, Alec Seems To Be Distracted By The Strange Appearances and Messages From His Long Forgotten Past. Tw/VD. Cleverly Crossed Over..


**A/N: A Story Idea That May/May Not Work Out. I and Bethany were completely and utterly inspired By 'Dido-White Flag' To Write This, It's A BADASS Song. Period. Don't Forget To Review! It **

**The Title for this story is "I'm Not a Stranger, No I'm yours," which are the lyrics of the song Cut by Plumb.**

**Chapter One – Ghosts With Messages**

**The Song For This Chapter Is: Dido 'Life For Rent' Because It Rules. It Represents The Chapter Really Well – Listen To It.**

**Jane's Point Of View**

_The Falcon, Midnight._

I looked fiercely down at the note left for me with great confusion. It was a small piece of crinkled paper with a glittery pink edge, obviously ripped from some sort of diary or notebook – seemingly a girls, something that someone of the pathetic likes of Heidi would write in. The handwriting was familiar, italic and neat, old fashioned almost – French and curly, neatness I could never create, my writing was more of a scrawl on paper, but exactly when was it made law that vampires had Shakespeare handwriting?

I wandered through the ghostly town, knowing already where The Falcon was, it was a Nocturnal Coffee Shop, looking still brand new as to the fact no one ever entered for coffee at Midnight, who would? It was located at the edge of Volterra, a few streets from the Entrance sign. I delayed because I was early, too early for my liking – though I'd been anxious. Something about the mysterious note had frustrated me to the point of frustration – the handwriting, cryptic message and mystery, so familiar.

I looked at the clock impaled on one of the buildings in the small alleyway; it was a few minutes to midnight – an average Tuesday night in the Volturi. Aro had stalked off to his study, to sort through some meaningless unnecessary papers, probably along with Sulpicia, who liked to sit and watch him intently. Caius was on a vacation, if vacation was the right word that was – he was attending a funeral in France, a far descendant of his that he'd been interested to keep tabs on in the past decade or so, had passed away recently – Athendora had joined him in company, though everyone with a right mind in the coven knew they would take the brief trip as a chance to – do things. Caius and Athendora were… spontaneous.

Marcus was – struggling, again. Last time I had seen him he was heavy in a book, his ancient eyes trembling over the words. Demetri and Felix had indulged in a bet, as to who could find out which book Marcus was reading. Alec was the only one doing anything remotely what he was supposed to be doing, standing in the hall next to the silver thrones, glaring at the immature idiots doing there best to sneak a glance at the cover of Marcus' book as if it could be anything of interest to them, unless the dusty book was hiding a playboy magazine of some description.

Enough was enough, and I ventured through the glass doors of The Falcon, a jingling bell on top of the door didn't faze me as such, as it would a human – it was loud and unexpected. Looking toward the counter, there was no one on duty – which made me feel slightly easier about the situation – I didn't want to put myself under the eyes of the law. Aro's law.

There, she sat.

The girl who had most obviously left the humdinger of a note for me on top of my bed just this afternoon, which worried me ever so slightly – as to how did this girl get into the Volturi Castle, let alone to my bedroom without being caught.

"You're early," the girl mused, "Not planning anything devious are you?" She was the manipulating type; that I was aware of. She sat tall and carefully, like a fully fledged Femme Fatale. She looked like a scarier, more menacing version of snow white – with creamy, but pearl white skin and long loose curled dark hair. Her eyes were a scarlet red colour – matching her crimson lips. A Vampire.

And a gorgeous one at that.

"Who are you?" I hissed, not wanting to move from the glass door entrance. The girl sat at the table just chuckled.

"I think you know." She patted the end of the table as a gesture for me to sit down. I hesitated – but sat down anyway, edging my back as far away from the table as I could possibly make myself go, moulding my stone back into the leather seat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her fiercely, my eyes squinting with my teeth into a snarl.

"Why do you ask such obvious questions Jane?" The girl asked smirking, "We haven't spoken in a long time, such obvious questions, once answered the conversation will no longer be relevant – ask something else."

I didn't answer; not bearing to look at the cryptic messaged girl who sat elegantly opposite.

"How's Alec?" the girl smirked, as if she knew it would anger me.

"Stay away from him!" I snarled protectively, fighting my overpowering instincts to launch across the table and strangle her – inflicting pain on her heavily – though unfortunately I couldn't do such a thing in such a public place, despite there being no humans present.

"So we've establish you do know who I am," the girl smiled pleasantly, "And What I want."

"If you dare go near him I'll-," I threatened, baring the slightest of her inflicting toward the girl, though she didn't flinch. I tried harder, hurting my own furious mind as to reflecting pain unto the girl.

"You can do better than that Jane," the girl teased, crossing her arms and leaning on the table – a beautiful smile on her beautiful face. "I've been around a while," she held up her hand carefully, a large black jewelled ring with a golden crest.

"What's that?" I asked, looking closely at the ring – it wasn't your average ring, just looking at it made me shudder, and it took a lot to make me shudder – ask my brother, who I was busting my ass to protect right now. Happily, I suppose.

"A ring, it's complicated to explain but…" the girl started, twisting it around her finger.

"Why did you want me to come here?" I interrupted fiercely, stopping the inflict as it seemed like a waste – a definite waste. The girl sighed, slipping the ring off and putting it on the table.

"Give this to him for me?" she slid it across the table and I picked it up gingerly, as if it was a trick, inspecting the crest – it was the girls own coven crest, the Volturi had their own crest – but this was different, slightly… mysterious.

"What will it do?" I asked carefully putting it back on the table.

"Protect him," the girl muttered, "There's a… war coming isn't there." I looked up quickly at the sudden knowledge the girl had of the upcoming war between the Volturi and the Olympic Coven, over the hybrid, Renata or something.

"How will it protect him," I didn't let the again, cryptic statement effect my judgment; I stared down at the ring, unable to look the girl in the eye.

"It absorbs things, the easiest way to put it – mind waves, attacks. There'll be a lot of raging abilities in this war, different gifts. He'll be in with a better chance of survival with-," but she was cut off again, by myself.

"Are there more?" I asked lightly, trying not to imply I was scared for the Volturi's welfare against the rest of the vampiric world, which I completely wasn't as a matter of fact – what are Carlisle Cullen and his mob of Vegetarians against a supreme race like us?

"No, this is… the only one," the girl sighed.

"Where'd you get it," I asked, the girl sighed again – taking back the ring and running my stubborn fingers over the crest.

"Our leader, Chase – he thought I'd fare better in the war with protection, my gift is the most useful in further events afterward – he was saving it for himself…" she sighed.

"Then why are you giving it to Alec?" I looked in confusion. Why could she possibly want anything more to do with my brother, as what would he want to do with her?

"While we fight in the war – I need to know he's safe," she clasped her hands together and rested her forehead on them.

"Why do you care?" I snarled, disbelieving.

"Why do you think?" It almost came out as a chuckle, "Just, give it to him – get him to wear it. Oh, and tell your masters to stop sending me cards of persuasion. The bin man only comes Tuesdays."

"They still sending you those?" I mused, Aro's megalomaniac ways were In fact world widely infamous for being so stupidly persistent. The girl nodded, sliding the ring across the table. "Why didn't you just leave the note for him? Save my wasted journey."  
"Your wasted journey that could save your brothers life," the girl snapped.

"Why not his wasted journey." I snapped slowly, as much as I would have hated Alec wasting his journey in this circumstance – without my consent.

"I wanted to see you," the girl mumbled innocently. I shook her head, taking the ring and putting it in my cloak pocket. "Give my regards to your masters."

"I will." I muttered. The girl stood up from the table, straightening her black vest top. She picked up her black French coat and walked slowly toward the glass exit doors.

"Tell Alec… I love him." The girl sighed, getting out her sunglasses from her coat pocket and placing them on.

"I doubt he'll believe you," I snapped.

"Let him believe what he wants – I know the truth." The girl smiled, "Goodbye Jane."

"Goodbye." I snapped back, waiting until I heard the jingle of the door bells to add, "Katherine."


End file.
